


Whole New Way (to love you)

by kerithwyn



Series: Kink_Bingo 2012 [5]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, Genderplay, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Roleplay, Team Red'verse, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wheel of perversity, turn turn turn.”</p><p>Chapter 1 written for kink_bingo 2012: gender play. Chapter 2 written for kink_bingo 2013: roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genderplay

**Author's Note:**

> Set in any of the many AUs where the threesome is living happily ever after in the Red’verse.

It’s a sunny, sticky day. They’d all gone for a run earlier but called it off early to come home, shower off, and collapse in the air conditioning of their apartment. 

Contrary to popular opinion, the three of them didn't spend all their free time talking about sex. But after the housework was done (which included Charlie bitching about Liv’s hair dye staining the sink), and Lincoln finished telling them about some new method of early vortex detection, and the three of them got tired of arguing about the Brooklyn Lions’ chances in the playoffs, the topic was inevitable.

Early in their relationship Lincoln had suggested “kink night,” as if he (or any of them) needed the incentive. Liv and Charlie had been more than willing, and the game had evolved so that now they were sitting in their living room with their datapads, ready to see what the random kink generator had for them this week.

“Wheel of perversity, turn turn turn. Show us the kink that we should learn,” Lincoln intones, like a ritual.

Liv rolls her eyes and cues up the page. “And the topic is: gender play. Sounds good to me. Anyone want to veto..?”

Lincoln shakes his head, grinning. “Fine, but I ain’t wearing a dress,” Charlie says immediately, not without humor. “I’d be a hell of an ugly woman.”

“No, but-- huh. There’s a lot more than that.” She sends the kink wiki entry to their pads. “You can go the other direction, Charlie.”

Lincoln catches her eye, nodding enthusiastically, and she knows they’re on the same wavelength. She tilts her head, considering Charlie. “You can do hyper-masculine, easy. Motorcycle boots, leather pants. And, uh, leather jacket?”

“White undershirt,” Lincoln says without hesitation. “Tight enough to see his nipples underneath, because he’s just that manly, and chest hair curling up over the top.”

“Sleeveless so we can see his arms,” Liv says, and reaches over to high-five Lincoln when he holds up his hand.

“Okay, that’s easy enough.” Charlie eyes them both, amused. “Not like you’ve been thinking about that, or anything. Lincoln in a dress?”

Lincoln shrugs easily. “Make-up for sure, it’s been a long time since I’ve done that. I could wear a dress and go all out, if you want.”

Liv purses her lips. “More androgynous. Make-up, yeah. High-heeled boots and a corset.” 

Lincoln grins. “Basically, you want me to dress like Frank-N-Furter.”

“Maybe a little less over the top,” Liv says dryly. “I was thinking more Bowie than Rocky Horror.”

“I will make myself very pretty for you,” Lincoln says solemnly. “If Charlie’s going hyper-masculine, you gonna go ultra-feminine?”

“I was thinking more of a ‘chick with a dick’ thing,” Liv says, and grins as both their eyes go wide. “Bright red lipstick. Push-up bra--I’ll find a pretty red one, Charlie, just for you--so you can’t miss ’em.” She brings her hands up, lifting her breasts to demonstrate. “And tight pants so you can see the outline of my cock along my thigh. Costume, uh--”

“Mirrored sunglasses,” Lincoln says, sounding a little breathless. “Nightstick. Police blues.”

“Not like you’ve been thinking about that, or anything,” she mimics. “Yeah, perfect. I want to get a hotel for this. Strangers meet in a bar--”

“Maybe Lincoln and I do. You, you order us up to your room for interrogation.” Charlie’s voice has gone low, that deep register that goes right to her crotch.

“Right! Because you’re both too hot to be in public, a hazard for public safety.” Liv takes a breath, goes for it. “Lincoln sprawls on the bed, too pretty to wrinkle yet, and has to watch me wrap my red, red lips around Charlie’s cock.”

“Surprise inspection?” Lincoln murmurs, but he’s as caught up in it as they are.

“He’s got his hands in my hair and really goes for it, fucking my mouth, and I know I’ll feel the bruises later.” Liv licks the corner of her mouth, watching Charlie’s eyes go dark. “And when he’s finished, I go over and kiss Lincoln, so he can taste it, and then he can suck *my* cock for awhile. Might even move it aside so I can ride his face.”

“No ‘might,’” Lincoln says, eyes holding hers. “I know how wet you’ll be, after going down on Charlie. Dripping. Won’t take much.”

“And--” her voice catches and Liv swallows to clears her throat. “And then I fuck you into the mattress, Lincoln, so hard you’ll be able to feel it for a week. And my cock doesn’t have any refractory period at all.”

“And when Lincoln’s all fucked out,” Charlie says, his voice a deep rumble, “I’m gonna flip you over and do you just as hard.”

They all look at each other for a moment. “So you’re making the reservation. Soon?” Lincoln taps on his pad, holds up a hotel welcome page. “Now?”

“Later. Right now....” Liv gets up and strips off her tank top, stands there topless in front of her men, her fingers playing with the waistband of her shorts. “I’m going in the bedroom to lie down on the bed naked with my eyes closed. I want to suck one of you off while the other fucks me. You guys decide who’s where.” 

They’re both obviously hard, staring at her, and Liv loves the power she has over them. The reverse is true too, of course. “Before I close my eyes, though, kiss each other for me?”

Lincoln laughs and the tension breaks, if not the anticipation. He turns to meet Charlie’s mouth and Liv will never get tired of watching this: the way Charlie’s hand automatically comes up to grip the back of Lincoln’s neck, the way Lincoln’s fingers flex involuntarily against Charlie’s thigh.

“I enjoy being a girl,” Liv sings, out of tune, not caring. “Meet me in the bedroom when you’re done.”

Judging by the scrambling sounds behind her as she walks away, she won’t have long to wait at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I destroy your childhood: “Wheel of morality, turn turn turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn.” -- from _Animaniacs._
> 
> Title from the Scissor Sisters, my go-to for filthy lyrics.
> 
> Last bit: thinking of Absolute Destiny's [vid](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/165335.html), there.
> 
> This could become a series if I’m not careful. *facepalm* (OTOH, anyone else is welcome to use the “wheel of perversity” set up for random!porn, if desired.)


	2. We'll be Young Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Lincoln play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written (quickly) for kink_bingo 2013: roleplay. Another chapter of [Whole New Way (to love you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/542504) but stand-alone.

Lincoln and Olivia always found themselves at loose ends whenever Charlie was off visiting one of his sisters' kids. Without Charlie's buffering influence, it was far too easy for the two of them to devolve into random sniping and adolescent posturing.

In retrospect, the day's entertainment turned out to be perfectly in character.

Once the chores were done, Lincoln pulled up the random kink generator app on his datapad. "Something to keep us occupied," he said, looking hopeful.

Liv shrugged, nodding. If nothing else, maybe it'd come up with something that Charlie wouldn't be into and they could spare him the awkwardness of a veto.

"Ageplay," the app's display said, and both Lincoln and Liv made dubious faces until they read further down in the entry. "Could do it with roleplaying," Lincoln said slowly. "That's— hang on a sec."

He went into the bedroom and came back a moment later, a framed picture in hand. "Okay, see this?"

It was the picture of Liv holding her Olympic medal and her rifle. "Uh, yeah?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No, I mean, what it represents. What _you_ represented to all of us watching that year. Totally hot redheaded babe, shoots like a demon. You were every teenaged boy's fantasy for a summer."

Olivia nodded slowly. "So we could pretend it was that year?"

"Yeah! And you're...." Lincoln laughed, startling her. "The total fantasy package. Olympic star moves in down the hall, decides to seduce her teenage neighbor for kicks."

"I was barely past being a teenager myself," Liv said dryly, but she was starting to see how this could go. Lincoln was a little younger than she was anyway, and— "Waitasec. You jerked off to pictures of me?"

Lincoln stared at her. "Holy shit, Liv, I thought you knew. I was sure it was all over my face the first time we met."

"Somehow you managed to avoid blurting it out." Liv considered the picture, thinking how young she looked. "I hope you don't expect me to dye my hair back to blonde for this."

"Nah, you don't have to do a thing. You haven't aged a day." Lincoln leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I wanna dress the part, though. I'll meet you back here in an hour or so?"

"Sure," she said, curious, but Lincoln had jumped off the couch and was halfway out the door before she could ask. 

She grinned to herself at his enthusiasm and decided to take a quick shower. Loose muscles and clean skin would be advantageous to whatever Lincoln had in mind.

She was curled back up on the couch with a digital novel by the time the knock came at the door. Liv opened the door to see Lincoln, only—

Olivia blinked at him and tried not to laugh. He'd shaved so he looked younger, and put on ripped jeans and a rock band t-shirt. 

"I'm Lincoln Lee. From a couple doors down." He nodded his head in an indeterminate direction. "I heard you moved into the building and just wanted to say, I watched you at the Olympics! You were amazing."

"Um, thanks." Liv stared at him a second, lost for words. If she was supposed to be the seducer in this scenario, she needed to find the right tone. "You like watching me, huh."

He ducked his head, biting at his lip. "Well, you're really pretty. I have a girlfriend, though," he added, surprising her a little.

They hadn't scripted this out, but Liv was warming to her role. "What's her name?"

"Alicia Dvoskin." Lincoln smirked. "I got us a hotel room for after prom. She doesn't know yet."

"Big plans, huh," Olivia murmured. Before he could reply she added, "You sure you know what to do with her once you've got her there?"

Lincoln blinked at her, eyes too wide. "Uh...I think so?"

She grinned and went in for the kill. "You don't sound so sure. I'd be happy to...give you some pointers. Get a little practice in before the big event."

He gulped audibly and Liv could swear she saw an adolescent Lincoln standing there, caught in between indecision and teenaged lust. She stepped back, pulling off her shirt, and loved the way his gaze went immediately to her breasts.

"I, uh." Lincoln shifted from foot to sneakered foot. Maybe in real life he'd have refused, staying true his girlfriend, but that wasn't the point of this game. His answer was immediate, and enthusiastic. "Wow, yeah!" 

Liv smirked at him, crooking her finger for him to step inside. He did, already toeing off his sneakers and shutting the door firmly behind him. Liv eyed him up and down. "So, Lincoln Lee, tell me how far you've gone."

"Making out some? Kissing and, uh, touching above the waist."

"Sweet," Liv murmured. "Well, come over here and show me what you know."

Lincoln stepped into the room, grinning when he spotted the medal. Olivia had pulled it out of the drawer and put on the living room table as a display to set the mood. "That's so cool. I won't tell anyone about this," he said, all in a rush, as if he expected her to change her mind at any second.

"Our little secret," she said, amused, and was pleasantly surprised when Lincoln stopped again a step away from her.

"This is really okay? I can touch you?"

"Aaaaaany second now," she drawled. "Show me your moves, Lincoln Lee."

...and maybe she should have guessed, but it seemed that even a make-believe teenaged version of her partner had considerable game. His hands were delicate on her breasts, not twisting at her nipples like some boys she'd known back then. He kissed her ear, her neck, his breath hot and eager against her skin.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, and Liv felt herself flush. Yeah, she could imagine all the teenage girls—hell, all the interested boys, too—falling for Lincoln's easy charm. She'd done the same, once she finally allowed herself to.

Liv pulled his face up for a kiss, keeping it light at first. And then she ran her tongue along his lower lip, a deliberate tease. She pulled back to look Lincoln in the eye. "Let's move this along."

She took his hand and led him into the bedroom, letting go to sprawl out on the bed and face him. "Strip for me," she demanded, remembering what it'd been like that Olympic summer: the world at her feet, admirers swarming her like unmodified bees. She could've had anyone she wanted; a teenaged fan wouldn't even have been a challenge.

She hadn't taken advantage, back then. But roleplaying was kind of like getting a second chance at reveling in her fleeting fame without having to worry about the consequences.

Lincoln stripped down fast, a perfect picture of awkwardness as he quickly whipped his t-shirt over his head to keep staring at her breasts. Liv knew every inch of him but somehow he seemed even more naked now, standing with unfamiliar hesitation and beautifully, unreservedly hard. "Should I, um...."

Liv propped herself up on her elbows. "You should take my pants off."

"Wow," he mouthed again, and stepped forward to reach for her. She'd put on a loose pair of yoga pants, anticipating their swift removal, and she grinned as Lincoln's mouth dropped open when he discovered she hadn't bothered with underwear.

Lincoln glanced up at her face and, greatly daring, dropped a kiss on her belly. Liv stretched out, wriggling against the sheets. "See, you've got the right idea already."

He let out the perfect simulation of a nervous giggle. "Oh! I thought we'd...."

"Trust me," she assured him. "Do this for your girlfriend, and she'll be all yours."

"I would've anyway," Lincoln protested, full of adolescent indignation, but the effect was slightly ruined by the eagerness with which he climbed in between her legs. He looked down at her cunt, his face a study in concentration.

"Don't think," Liv said, remembering the first time a man had done this for her. "Just do what feels right."

After a momentary pause Lincoln breathed in deep and said, sounding amazed, "You smell good." He bent his head to brush his lips over her and then Liv jumped as Lincoln's tongue, surprisingly rough and clumsy, licked over her too hard.

"Easy there, tiger." She reached down and tapped at his head. "Nice and gentle, unless the lady signals otherwise."

"Oh." He looked up at her, blinking nervously, and Liv could've sworn he was blushing. "Would, uh, you tell me what to do?"

Jesus. Olivia took a deep breath, feeling unexpected heat twisting through her belly. Lincoln was better at getting into character than she'd expected and she was way more turned on than she'd thought she'd be. "Start slow. Explore."

He nodded and dipped his head again.

His tongue traced her tentatively, a far cry from Lincoln's usual practiced touch. There was definitely something distinctive about this performance, the idea of Lincoln's inexperience exciting in a way Liv hadn't expected at all. She let out a happy sigh of approval and was rewarded by a more confident press of his tongue. He was relaxing into it now, letting his mouth slide over her with abandon.

But, she suspected with growing impatience, deliberately avoiding her clit.

"Okay, you're doing great, but it's time for an anatomy lesson." Liv reached down and spread herself wide. "I know high school sex ed classes are pretty thin, but this? This is my clitoris. Get to know it."

She heard Lincoln stifle a laugh before he nodded obediently and dove in again. The first lick had her bucking up against his mouth, but she shook her head as he started to pull away. "Keep going. Just like that."

Liv lay back, letting the sensations roll through her body as he really went to work. Fast learner, she thought, Lincoln always had been—

"Graduate class," she muttered. "Use your fingers, dammit."

Lincoln's hand came up and his fingers slid into her, no hesitation, no trace of simulated innocence anymore. His fingers crooked _just_ right and Liv arched up, the orgasm crashing over her with satisfying force.

Lincoln groaned against her thigh and then slid upward, rocking against her once, twice before coming all over her stomach. He started to giggle. "Well, that part was like high school, anyway."

She grinned, taking the comment as a signal that they were out of character, and reached over for one of the washcloths they kept handy at the side of the bed. Once they were clean and dry Liv rolled lazily to look at him. "So what happened with Alicia?"

Lincoln winced. "She didn't like the idea of the hotel. Broke up with me right before prom." He shrugged, turning over with a cheeky grin. "Worked out okay, though. I spent prom night making out with her brother."

She laughed because that was so, so him. She had more than one reason to be grateful for his impertinence.

Lincoln winked at her slyly. "Next time, the blowjob lesson."

She grinned back, pretending to misunderstand. "Oh, sure. That'll need to wait until Charlie's home, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry, natch. Lee being interested in Alicia's brother is from Elfin's "Things Shaped in Passing," because I love collective-fandom canon.


End file.
